El amor entre Renesmee & Jacob
by AdmiRo
Summary: Esta es la historia de el hombre lobo Jacob Black, y la preciosa hija de Bella Swan, Renesmee. Estos personajes le pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer. Este es un fiction Rated T ( 13)
1. Renesmee nota algo raro en Jacob

_Disclaimer:__ Estos personajes le pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer._

_Esta historia la escribí hace un tiempo largo, fue mi primer fan fiction y quería compartirlo con todos/as ustedes "comunidad FanFiction"._

_Espero que disfruten de esta historia de amor tan bonita. En facebook tuve muchos seguidores de la historia y eso me motivo a seguir escribiéndola. _

_**-AdmiRo **_

**Fan Fic: "El amor entre Renesmee & Jacob"**

Prologo

_Esta es la historia de el hombre lobo Jacob Black, y la preciosa hija de Bella Swan, Renesmee. _

_Una historia de amor que comienza con una imprimación por accidente, un amor destinado, una maldición por romper y una eternidad por vivir. ¿La joven Nessie sentirá lo mismo por Jake, el cual la ama desde su nacimiento? _

"_**¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por amor?"**_

**Capitulo 1: Renesmee nota algo raro en Jacob**

Era un día de verano, hacia poco había cumplido mis 16 años, y yo estaba corriendo por el campo de flores, cuando lo vi...lo vi a él ahí observándome, entonces grité: -Jacob! ven aquí!; Instantáneamente él salió de entre los árboles como lobo, y comenzó a correr conmigo...

Juagamos un largo tiempo, hasta que llegó mamá (Bella), dijo que fuera a comer. Jacob me acompañó hasta la casa y me dejó allí con mi familia los Cullen.., y se fue junto a Seth que estaba allí esperándolo.

Después de haber cenado, recibí una llamada, era Jacob, en la cual me decía: -Nessie! quieres que mañana visitemos la playa La Push? Puedes decirle a tu familia si quiere venir...

Entonces yo respondí: -Si claro, le diré a mamá que mañana iremos a la playa, y preguntaré a ver si alguien de mi familia quiere ir con nosotros..

Era la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, y mi tía Rosalie me había preparado un rico y gran desayuno con huevos revueltos!, mientras comía, esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Jake..Estaba ansiosa por ir a la playa en estos días hermosos de verano. En esos momentos entra mi abuela Esme, y me avisa que Jacob me estaba esperando fuera. Al salir Jake estaba vestido con una camisa muy graciosa al estilo Hawaii!, fuimos en el auto de mi tío Emmett, ya que nos iba a acompañar, junto a Rosalie, y Alice.

Al llegar con Jacob comenzamos a correr por la arena, fuimos hasta la bajada al agua, y fue entonces donde ví que él me miraba distinto, él me miraba raro, no como antes...

Fue entonces donde él preguntó: -Nessie ¿estás bien? siento que estás rara, ¿te ocurre algo?, y yo claro que respondí con un poco de incomodidad: -No Jake estoy bien, no pasa nada, solo estoy con algo de sueño..-con la voz titubeando-

No podía decirle pues si que estoy nerviosa porque creo que hay algo raro entre nosotros..No podía decir algo así.. No parecía algo justo, éramos como hermanos, muy cercanos, pero amigos..

En la hora del almuerzo mi tía Alice me preparó unos ricos emparedados de jamón y queso, mientras comía a su lado..Se me ocurrió pensar: -Y si le pregunto a mi tía a ver qué piensa de todo esto, digo por algo están las tías...para hacerles preguntas incomodas, y que te ayuden...obvio sin pasar vergüenza! -risas-

Estaba algo indecisa, cuando Alice me pregunta: -¿Está pasando algo con Jake? ¿Algo que quieras decirme?

Oh dios mío! Qué momento incomodo! yo respondí: -Pffff -vacilando- pues si somos muy amigos como siempre, ¿por qué preguntas eso tía? -levanté una ceja-

-Bueno no lo sé, solo presentí que tu ibas a preguntarme algo ¿no?, dijo Alice.

Mmmm -mueca de costado con mi boca- pues claro ella ve el futuro, seguramente tuvo una visión mía preguntándole por eso, pues que incomodo que es a veces vivir en esta familia, entre mi padre (Edward) y mi tía ya uno no puede tener pensamientos propios...Pero bueno decidí responder con seguridad: -Bueno si en realidad quería preguntar si a ti te parecía que Jake ¿sentía algo más, o quizás estoy un poco perseguida?, entonces ella dijo: -Yo creo que si tú sientes algo más por él deberías comenzar por interpretar tus sentimientos y los de él, y si quieres que sean algo más que amigos bueno allí pídeme más consejos, y si no es así...deberías aclararlo con Jake para que no haya confusiones, ¿me entiendes?

Entonces pensé en lo que una vez Seth me había contado, sobre la Imprimación de los lobos...y quizás...quizás Jake sintió algo por mi...pues no lo sé -comencé a sonrojarme mientras lo pensaba-, a todo esto llega mi tío Emmett...y claro que comenzó a molestarme porque estaba sonrojada..Diciendo: -¿Que es lo que pasa Nessie? ¿Estás enamorada? -con cara burlona como él suele poner-

Mi tía Alice salió en mi defensa diciendo que no era así, que solo estábamos hablando temas de chicas, y que a él no le convenía meterse..

Al llegar a casa, luego de un largo día, me despedí de Jake con un meso en la mejilla, y de pronto que pasó? Mi padre salió despavorido de la casa diciendo: -Bueno señorito Black ya puede irse, Renesmee tiene que ir a cenar. Es tarde!

Jacob lo miró y se dirigió a su moto, y se marchó. Mientras tanto en mi cabeza pensaba -No pienses nada que papá puede leerte..!, cuando en ese instante mi padre grita desde la cocina: -Renesmee deja ya de controlar tus pensamientos en base a los míos!

Pfffffffffff -puse cara de cansada- que oportuno, mi padre siempre metiéndose en las cabezas ajenas.. Entonces decidí contarle a mi madre que él estaba molestando en mi cabeza de nuevo, y fue donde Bella (mi madre) me dijo: -No te preocupes yo te pondré el escudo por hoy, y hablaré con tu padre de esto...Ah y no olvides que mañana vendrá de visita el abuelo Charlie! dijo con entusiasmo -puso el escudo sobre mi-

Entonces al estar tranquila con mi mente gracias a mi madre que posee un gran don, me puse a pensar en la forma que mi padre reaccionó cuando me estaba despidiendo de Jake, y me fue inevitable pensar que quizás él pensó en mi de una forma extraña, y mi padre se enojó por eso, y lo echo de esa forma! -estoy sonrojada a más no poder, mientras pienso en esto-

Después de cenar decidí ir a dormir, mientras tanto no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Jacob Black.


	2. Jacob piensa en Nessie

Capitulo 2: Jacob piensa en Nessie

Un día nublado y húmedo como siempre en Forks, aquí estoy pensando en Nessie..Trato de no pensar tanto en ella, pero es inevitable, no puedo. Son ya las 5 de la tarde y decidí llamarla: -Hola Nessie!?, mientras que del otro lado del teléfono: -No Jake soy Bella! Ahora llamo a Nessie, está jugando con Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle al beisbol..;

-qué momento incomodo ppff- Luego de un minuto de silencio, habló ella: -Hola Jacob? Estaba con mi familia jugando al beisbol; y ella pregunto contiguamente: -Llamabas para algo en especial?

Y bueno la verdad que si llamaba para decirle que no paraba de pensar en ella, pero no parecía algo apto en ese momento, y menos por teléfono, asique decidí cambiar el tema, y preguntar cómo estaba con la familia.

Luego de una hora hablando, su abuelo Charlie llegó a casa, y nos despedimos.

Estaba tan abrumado, no sabía cómo tratar esta situación, como demostrar mis sentimientos...y si ella no pensaba lo mismo respecto a mi? y si ella solo me veía como un hermano? un amigo?. Yo ya no quería eso, yo solo quería sentir su piel de otra forma, sus labios, sus manos junto a las mías.

Ya era de noche, y mi manada había preparado una gran fogata, donde siempre contamos leyendas y cuentos, entonces recordé el día que había venido con Bella, y como ella lo había disfrutado..Entonces decidí ir por Nessie para que ella también escuchara las leyendas de mi tribu.

Al llegar a la casa estaba Alice en la puerta: -Jake! ya sabía que vendrías, tuve una visión de ti hablando con Seth..planteándole buscar a Nessie, ella ya está lista la he hecho preparar!; dijo ella.

Woow! -cara de asombrado- Que buena esa intuición! debe ser bueno ver algunas cosas ¿no?; le dije a Alice; ella respondió: -No tan bueno, a veces es confuso, pero a veces te saca de un apuro -risas de ambas partes-

Al instante llega Renesmee: -Estoy lista, iremos a la fogata?; preguntó ella; mi madre dice que las historias son muy bonitas y que me gustará estar ahí...

-Claro que si Nessie, prometo que lo pasarás de maravilla, si no quieres seguir allí puedo traerte, no hay problema..; -dije con una voz temblorosa-

-Emprendimos el viaje en la motocicleta-; mientras tanto yo sentía el olor de su cabello contra el viento, se sentía tan lindo...y sus manos agarradas en mi espalda, no podría explicar mis sentimientos..Era demasiado fuerte.

Al llegar, Leah recibió a Nessie con agrado, y la acompaño a la fogata. A todo esto viene el atolondrado de Seth corriendo hacia mi agitado, -Jake! y la convenciste ¿no?, te le piensas declarar?; dijo Seth.

-Por dios Seth podrías callarte un segundo, no lo grites de esa forma, y tranquilízate!, bueno no lo sé si veo que es un buen momento lo haré, sino esperaré por ella. -lo dije con una mirada de perro mojado, lo se...estaba un poco sentimental en ese momento, luego de tenerla tan cerca de mi-

Paso la fogata, con las grandes historias de la tribu, y yo la veía a ella, Nessie tan concentrada en la historia y encantada.., era hermoso verla así!

Al finalizar todo, decidí ir con ella a caminar...-ella acepto ir conmigo a dar un paseo-

Mientras caminábamos sentí un ruido agudo, entonces le dije: -Quédate aquí, yo iré a revisar! -me convertí en lobo y fui a investigar-; claro está que era Seth persiguiéndonos para ver si le decía a Renesmee lo que sentía, rápidamente lo eché y se fue.

Reaparecí, y Nessie largo una carcajada...ella se abalanzó sobre mi y dijo: -Podríamos quedarnos un rato así no Jake? -mientras tocó mi cara y lanzó un recuerdo a mi mente-

El recuerdo de la primera vez que ella me vio...-sentí una extrema sensación de paz y decidí acostarme allí en el pasto con ella-; era un lindo momento para decirlo, pero tendría que cambiar a humano para eso, y la verdad que se sentía muy bien estando así...dejé pasar el tiempo mientras Nessie acariciaba mi pelo, se pasaron las horas, cuando mi padre Billy gritó: -Jake ya es hora de que Renesmee vuelva a casa!

Entonces la acompañé a casa...bueno acompañe?, la llevé en mi lomo hasta su casa, y su tía Rosalie estaba esperándola -me fijó con su mirada y dijo: -Es un poco tarde lobito...

Obviamente hice caso omiso a su declaración, y saludé a Nessie. Llegué a casa y me puse a pensar en cómo iba a decirle todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo..


	3. Quiero que me bese

Capitulo 3: Quiero que me bese.

El día de ayer había sido totalmente perfecto, era la primera vez que Jake me llevaba a escuchar las historias de la tribu. Al terminar la fogata nos relajamos en el pasto, y sentí su pelo, su olor, fue tan mágico ese momento, que sentí un profundo amor, que nunca había sentido antes...

Pensé que sería oportuno llamarlo y pedirle de vernos, quizás me atreviera a decir algo de lo que sentía..No lo sé quizás!

Eran las 15:43 que marcaba el reloj de pared, y decidí hacer la llamada..

-Hola Billy! ¿Está Jake por allí?; dije con entusiasmo.

-Si Ness, está con Seth, ahora mismo lo haré venir. . .; dijo Billy.

Rápidamente del otro lado del teléfono se escucho su voz diciendo: -Nessie! Has llamado! que grata sorpresa, quieres que nos veamos? tengo algo que decirte!

Pensé Oh dios mío él quiere decirme algo? entonces respondí: -Yo también quería decirte algo y me gustaría que nos veamos...-ya totalmente sonrojada, menos mal que no podía verme!-

-Si -tartamudeando- claro veámonos ahora, te paso a buscar con la motocicleta en 5 minutos ¿si?

Al colgar, me puse un poco nerviosa, ya que no pensé que él diría algo como tenemos que hablar...dios y si me quería decir que no confundiera las cosas, o que estaba enamorado de otra? o quizás Jake sintió lo mismo que yo esa noche...-haciéndome la cabeza mal-, mientras que no es 5, sino en 2 minutos ya estaba tocando el timbre de mi casa -risas-

Se escuchó: -Renesmee, ven aquí que Jacob te está esperando fuera!, dijo mi abuela Esme.

Entonces tomé mi bolso y salí corriendo, al verlo a los ojos mi corazón se paralizó, nunca antes me había pasado de tener esa sensación tan profunda... -estaba totalmente nerviosa y quizás un poco sonrojada-

Jake dijo: -Agárrate bien, iremos a la Playa ¿quieres?

-Si claro me encanta!, contesté. -me agarre fuerte de él-

Al llegar nos bajamos y él comenzó a correrme como siempre, corrí más despacio para que pudiera atraparme, entonces ahí lo hizo, se abalanzo sobre mi...-dios mío si que me sonrojé-

Comenzamos a salpicarnos agua, y no parábamos de reír, me senté sobre el agua junto a sus piernas, tan cerca...hasta que Jake dijo: -Ness te ves tan preciosa con la luz del sol en tu rostro...

Yo pensaba -dios mío dios mío, me muero de la emoción, solo tranquilízate!...-

Entonces respondí: -Tu también te ves tan hermoso que...; y ni pude terminar la frase que ya él me agarro de las manos y acercó su rostro hacia el mío...


	4. Nuestro primer beso

Capitulo 4: Nuestro primer beso, por Jacob.

Estábamos de la mano tan cerca nuestros rostros...tan cerca que hasta se me nublaba la visión.., me centré en un instante y la vi a los ojos, sentí el mismo amor que había sentido ese día, ese primer día que la vi, que la vi crecer..La vi junto a mí, donde me di cuenta que mi corazón seria por siempre de ella.

Decidí tomar valor y coraje y me acerqué más, ella cerró sus ojos, y lo ahí lo supe: -Ella también lo quiere. . .

Entonces la besé, besé esos labios tan hermosos y fríos, sentía que mi corazón latía más fuerte y el de ella también, sentí mariposas en el estomago, nunca antes había sentido esa cantidad de amor por una mujer...ya estaba seguro de que ella era la indicada para toda la vida! Por siempre y para siempre juntos!

Mientras nos besábamos solo pensaba en su hermosa piel, su pelo, su mirada, sus labios, y lo hermosa que es y sería por la eternidad...

Entonces fue como un shock para mi pensar en la ETERNIDAD?, es que ella viviría por siempre, y yo? yo algún día me iría, moriría?...no estaría junto a ella por siempre?

Dejé de besarla y entré en pánico por un segundo, pero su cara estaba tan relajada y con tanta paz, que me la transmitió y dejé de pensar en las cosas malas por un momento y solo la miré y la miré por el resto del día...

Tomados de la mano comenzamos a caminar en la playa, y nunca había deseado más estar en un lugar con una persona, era perfecto...ella era perfecta!


	5. No paro de pensar en él

Capitulo 5: No paro de pensar en él

El día de ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida! Me besó, lo besé y nos besamos durante todo el día en la playa...fue tan mágico!

Nunca antes había sentido algo así por alguien...nunca! Sentí su piel tan cálida, su piel suave, su boca con gusto a sal de playa, mis sentidos se agudizaron tanto al besarlo, sentí que volaba!

No podía parar de pensar en él, viste ese momento donde llega tu molestoso padre y te lee la mente? bueno no sé si alguna vez te ha pasado, pero a mí me pasó eso...y hoy mismo.

-Que ha pasado ayer? Lo han pasado lindo? Que han hecho? Estaban divirtiéndose?; dijo mi padre con cara de aturdido..

Yo respondí: -A tantas preguntas no le debo una respuesta tan extensa, es simple lo hemos pasado de maravilla! -sonriendo con risa picara-

Entonces mi padre me miró fijamente y contestó: -Mira si de algo quieres hablar, podemos hablarlo, no voy a invadirte, solo que ya sabes a veces no puedo evitarlo...

Obviamente yo sabía que se refería a: "**TE ESTOY LEYENDO LA MENTE Y YA SE LO QUE PASO CON JAKE!",** pero no pensaba hablarlo con mi padre, es hombre! ppff!

Le respondí de buena manera: -Papá deja que estos temas los hablemos entre mujeres si?; claramente me entendió porque instantáneamente apareció mi madre preguntando si necesitaba un oído para que me escuchara...-me pareció muy tierno de parte de mi madre, pero obviamente mi padre estaba ansioso!-

-Si mamá, quisiera hablar de algo...es algo muy personal y quisiera que papá dejara de meterse en mi cabeza! -levanté el tono, ya que lo escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta-

Bella dijo: -Amor mío tu padre esta detrás de la puerta porque no puede leer tu mente...por eso lo hace, estamos protegidas, y no te preocupes que tu tía Rosalie ayudará en esto...-lo dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, como la que tiene siempre-

Mientras tanto se escuchaba de el otro lado a mi padre gritando con Rosalie, ya que ella quería tirarlo por la ventana del comedor! -risas-

Tuvimos una gran charla con mi madre, hablamos mucho sobre Jacob, y de el amor, y de cómo se sentía amar a alguien tanto que hasta perderías tu propia vida, mi madre sabia de eso, ella había perdido su vida por mi, y deseaba dar todo por mi padre!

Nosotras estábamos conectadas desde el primer día que me formé en la panza de mi madre, ella me entendía y yo la entendía a ella...

Luego de nuestra charla totalmente hermosa y confortante, toque su cara y le devolví el primer recuerdo de su rostro cuando me dijo: "Tan hermosa"

Y como siempre mi madre se echaba a llorar! -risas-

Realmente los consejos de mi madre siempre han sido fructíferos para mi...ella es mi modelo de seguir en la vida.

Luego de nuestra charla, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Jake asique lo llamé, y lo cité en la playa durante la noche, le pedí que llevara para hacer una fogata, y yo me encargaría de la comida...

Mi tía Alice me acompañó hasta allí, en el camino nos encontramos con Leah que estaba vigilando la zona. Ella había visto a un Vampiro Neófito dando vueltas cerca de la reserva, junto a ella estaba Seth y otros lobos, mi tía se asustó bastante al pensar si me dejaba sola si estaría bien...pero sabía que iba a estar segura junto a Jacob.

Cuando llegamos lo vi a él esperando con una gran fogata, y Alice emprendió camino hacia casa.


	6. Neófito a la vista

Capitulo 6: Neófito a la vista

Estaba preparando la fogata, ya que nos veríamos con Renesmee allí en la playa La Push.

Sentí el olor de Alice acercándose, y si estaba en lo correcto, habían llegado, Ness se bajó del auto y despidió a su tía.

Yo la miré y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba tan cerca de ella, lo que siempre había deseado!

Corrió hacia mí, la abracé y giramos...ella no paraba de reír, su risa era tan bonita e intensa. Se me derretía el corazón! -me sonrojaba a más no poder-

Ella citó: -Daria cualquier cosa por ti, sería cualquier cosa que tu necesites.

Eso me recordó a mis sentimientos el día que me imprimí en ella, yo había pensado:

-Darías cualquier cosa, Serias cualquier cosa que ella necesitara, Un amigo, un hermano, un protector. Y podía ver perfectamente cómo el mundo entero giraba en torno a ese punto. Hasta el momento, nunca jamás había visto la simetría del cosmos, pero ahora me parecía evidente. La gravedad de la Tierra ya no me ataba al suelo que pisaba. Lo que ahora hacía que tuviera los pies en el suelo era ella, Renesmee.-

En ese momento solo la besé, sentí su rostro sonrojado...y dije: -Tu piel parece porcelana tibia, tan frágil, tan hermosa...-la volví a besar y mi corazón solo se aceleraba cada vez que tocaba sus labios-

Nos sentamos en la fogata, pasamos un largo tiempo hablando, tomados de la mano..y disfrutando de la comida juntos; cuando mi olfato de lobo no pudo evitarlo y sentí a un Neófito cerca de la reserva...le dije a Ness: -Debo ir a chequear que todo esté bien, hay algo malo por aquí y no quiero que corras peligro...-lo dije con seguridad-

A ella se la veía un poco asustada, ya que el mes pasado un Neófito atacó a Leah y la dejó dos días inconsciente...

-Jake por favor ten cuidado! -gritó Nessie-

Me transformé y corrí hacia la colina, me comuniqué telepáticamente con Sam y le avisé de los peligros que presentía. Rápidamente la manada estaba en la zona, Seth fue a proteger a Ness, mientras nosotros recorríamos los alrededores.

Luego de 20 minutos encontramos al Neófito, estaba tratando de cazar a un humano...decidimos actuar y atacarlo, pero era demasiado rápido..No lo alcanzábamos!

Entonces Sam mandó a uno de la manada a buscar a Jasper, para que nos ayudara en su especialidad!

Rápidamente estaban Emmett y Jasper en el bosque junto a nosotros persiguiendo a este Neófito. Jasper lo atrapó, tratamos de hacerle preguntas… para saber quien le había hecho esto, pero él solo quería escapar, entonces Sam decidió que no debía vivir.

Volví a la playa, donde estaban Seth y Ness juntos en la fogata, ella le estaba contando sobre una situación graciosa con su padre...es lo único que registré en la cabeza de Seth -risas-

Me acerque a ella, mientras Seth se retiró con la manada.

La preciosa mano de Renesmee tocó mi cara y mando instantáneamente el recuerdo de nuestro primer beso a mi mente...sentí una paz eterna, tan precioso y mágico momento...

-Quiero estar a tu lado por siempre querido Jake; emitió ella.

Y yo le respondí con un pequeño llanto al estilo perruno -risas-


	7. En situación limite

Capitulo 7: En situación limite

El día de ayer fue bastante agitado, hoy mi familia está reunida con Sam, el líder de la manda de lobos; y he escuchado un poco de su conversación. Hablaban de lo preocupados que estaban por el Neófito que habían encontrado ayer, y más todavía porque el mes pasado un Neófito había atacado a Leah, lo que llevaba a pensar en un vampiro que se salió de su camino y comenzó a hacer desastres en las colinas, o cerca de Forks, matando gente y convirtiendo vampiros sin cuidado.

Mi familia estaba preocupada, mi madre tenía miedo por mi abuelo Charlie...y mi padre temía que algo pudiera sucederme.

La manada de Sam estaba inquieta al saber que vampiros recién creados podrían acercarse a la ciudad y atacar a sus habitantes.

Fueron días no agradables en casa, mi madre no paraba de pensar en Charlie...ella solo llamaba cada 5 minutos a mi abuelo; mi abuelo Carlisle le planteó a Bella que podría traerlo a casa, y que estaría más seguro...asique así fue, por 4 días se quedó en casa, eso la tranquilizó más a mi madre.

Tampoco pude ver a Jake ya que estaba con la manada inspeccionando cada día los alrededores de Forks. Estaba muy apenada de no poder verlo, ni sentirlo, pero trataba de recordar sus labios, y esos hermosos besos que habíamos compartido -sonrío al pensar en él-

Uno de esos días lluviosos, llegó Seth a casa avisando que habían visto a dos Neófitos cerca de Forks cruzando el límite...y que necesitaban algo de ayuda.

Mis tíos Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Esme, y mi madre Bella, fueron en ayuda del grupo.

Yo sentía miedo por Jake, y por mi familia, no quería que ninguno saliera lastimado, pero mi padre asintió que todo estaría bien.

Estaba tocando el piano con mi padre, la canción "La Tua Cantante", cuando un grito estremecedor nos puso en estado de shock a mí y a él. . .Era de mi tía Alice, ella quedó paralizada, mi padre se acercó y la expresión de su cara había cambiado, estaba totalmente perplejo. En ese momento sentí mucho miedo, no sabía que pensar..Que decir? -mi cara de preocupación era tal que me hacia doler la cara-

Mi padre llamó a Carlisle y fueron los 3 a hablar sobre la visión de mi tía.

Puse la oreja sobre la puerta, tratando de escuchar, pero lo que escuche no fue lo mejor que esperaba escuchar...

Alice estaba contándole a mi abuelo, que había visto a uno de los Neófitos atacando a Seth, y que mientras sucedía los demás perseguían a cuatro Neófitos más, pero que vio a Jacob defendiendo a su amigo de este vampiro, y que él lo habia lastimado gravemente, y que no llegaba a ver si moría o no. . .; sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba...Jake morir?, no por dios, no! tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ayudar, avisarle, hacer algo...no podía quedarme aquí!

Agarré mis zapatos para el barro y corrí hacia el vehículo de mi tía Rosalie, subí en él, lo puse en marcha, cuando escucho a mi padre gritar: -No Ness! No te vayas!

Pero ya era tarde yo solo quería ayudarlo, era el amor de mi vida, no podía dejar que algo le pasara! -estaba totalmente asustada-

Mi padre corrió el auto unos kilómetros, pero yo aceleré lo más que pude, hasta llegar a la colina donde Alice dijo haberlo visto..

Solo estaba desesperada, y esperaba verlo ahí, solo quería ayudarlo, impedir que fuera lastimado; y ahí fue donde los ví, estaban los cinco Neófitos en total, vi a mi familia y a la manada tras ellos, mi madre me vio al costado de los árboles, y rápidamente trató de cubrirme, yo traté de soltarme y correr hacia donde estuviera Jake. Entonces mi madre dijo: -Renesmee debes quedarte quieta, no sé qué haces aquí pero es muy peligroso hija mía...-lo dijo con cara de miedo-

Yo respondí: -Alice tuvo una visión, atacarán a Jake! Debes ayudarlo! -con mucha desesperación-

Al instante que termino de decir eso veo a Jacob caer por la colina hacia el barranco de la playa, y cae al agua...-entré en pánico!-

Mi madre rápidamente se lanzó al agua, yo corrí a la orilla rio abajo. Al llegar no veía ni a mi madre ni a Jacob, sentía que el corazón se me salía de dolor…

Seth acudió rápidamente a nosotros, al llegar se lanzó en el agua también...entonces ahí justo ahí en ese minuto, salió mi madre con Jake todo lastimado...

Estaba mi corazón palpitando tan fuerte...comencé a gritar: -Madre! Madre! por favor salgan del agua...¿Qué hago?¿Qué hago?!

Mi madre solo respondió: -Por favor hija no veas esto, solo aléjate de la orilla y vete a buscar ayuda con Seth...!

Lo vi ahí a él todo lastimado, no hablaba, pensé que sería la última vez que lo vería con un poco de vida...cuando subí al lomo de Seth comencé a llorar, realmente pensé que no podría estar nunca más junto a él. . .


	8. Jake está muy herido

Capitulo 8: Jake está muy herido

Era ya la mañana siguiente cuando Jake despertó, mi abuelo Carlisle se ocupó de él..Curó sus heridas, pero estaba muy débil...creen que si mi madre no lo hubiera sacado del agua probablemente estaría muerto. Eso me tranquiliza, saber que fui e hice algo bueno, ahora lo único que quiero es que él mejore. Solo quiero verlo moverse, riendo, corriendo y protegiéndome como siempre..-me siento triste y no paro de llorar-

Lo único que dijo al despertar fue: -Ness. . . .; eso dijo mi madre que estaba ahí en la habitación con él.

Repitió mi nombre varias veces, hasta que mi madre le dijo que todo estaba bien, y que los demás de la manada se habían encargado de los Neófitos; no pude resistirme y apoye mi oreja contra la puerta, escuché a mi madre decir que interrogaron a uno...y que había dicho la verdad aparentemente, y lo dejaron libre..., solo escuché algo sobre Jane?, es una de los integrantes de los Vulturis; pero no pude escuchar más, porque mi tía Rosalie vino por mí y me alejó de la puerta.

Ella comentó: -No deberías escuchar detrás de las puertas jovencita...Tu madre y Carlisle se están encargando de la situación con Jacob, no le pasará nada al perro peludín!

Claro obviamente ella tenía que decir algo así de Jake, siempre estaban peleando, por todo, mi padre comentó un día que no se llevaban muy bien, y que no había que forzar la relación.

Todo el día me la pasé pensando en Jacob. Quería poder hablar con él, volver a besarlo, y sentir su respiración.

Pasó una semana...mi abuelo Carlisle permitió que entrara a la habitación y hablara con Jake. Ahí estaba él esperandome, con carita de perro mojado, todo tierno y malherido..

Me acerqué a su boca y lo besé, entonces el dijo: -Nessie quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante para mí, y que te amo con toda mi vida..Daría mi vida por ti!

Lo abracé tan fuerte que él se quejó por un momento de dolor...acerqué mi mano a su frente, y memoricé los momentos que pasamos juntos desde el primer día que lo conocí.


	9. No más Vulturis

Capitulo 9: No más Vulturis

Habían sido días difíciles, temía por la seguridad de mi hija Renesmee, sabía que Jane estaba detrás de esto por alguna razón...sabía que quería algo, y lo tendría a toda costa.

Admito que estaba ansiosa, ansiosa por saber que era lo que buscaba.

Jacob estuvo en casa unos 25 días hasta que se recupero, decidimos tenerlo en casa sobre todo para que Carlisle lo curara, y lo tuviera controlado, pero más porque él no paraba de preguntar por Ness.., estaba muy afligido por la situación que ella pasó al verlo de esa forma. Él vivió todo como propio ya que lo vivió a través de Seth, cuando llevaba a mi hija en su lomo en busca de ayuda.

Era un día lindo, soleado, y Jasper llevó a Jake en el auto a dar unas vueltas, estaba bastante cansado de estar entre cuatro paredes, necesitaba tomar aire.

Yo estuve ideando alguna forma de encontrar a Jane..., pero no encontraba nada que no fuera a poner en peligro a mi propia familia.

Alice venia por el corredor, cuando quedó quieta por una mínima de segundo, y ahí lo supe, ella había tenido una visión.

Era así, ella había visto a Jane andando por los alrededores de Forks, en busca de humanos, que se transformaran en Neófitos. Sabíamos dónde iba a estar exactamente, y sería hoy.

No dijimos nada, y junto a Alice emprendimos camino hacia las colinas más bajas. Estaba oscureciendo al llegar, dejamos el auto a un lado de la ruta y lo demás lo hicimos a pie. Puse un escudo protector sobre las dos una vez que vi que nos acercábamos al lugar...y allí estaba, estaba Jane, hablando con Caius..Un integrante de los Vulturis.

Nos miramos con Alice y nos entendimos, era hora de atacar, ya no había otra salida, yo iría por Jane, y ella por Caius.

Al exponernos, sentí que Jane trataba de atacarnos con su "Dolor", pero no funcionaba, Alice atacó rápidamente a Caius, y lo inmovilizó, quitó su cabeza con gran fuerza; en cuanto a mí, yo corrí en busca de Jane, la atrapé y le dije: -Si no hablas ahora sacaré tu maldita cabeza! -gritando-

Estaba paralizada, tenia tanto miedo...claro sus poderes no funcionaban, nunca había podido hacerlo conmigo, pero estaba asustada de no poder hacerlo con Alice.

-No puedo -tartamudeando- no puedo decirlo. . .

¿Que haríamos ahora? estaba en una encrucijada.. si la matábamos podrían venir los demás Vulturis y matarnos en venganza. No podíamos dejarla ir! Teníamos que tomarla como prisionera, Edward podría leer su mente y encontrar que estaban tramando.

La llevamos a la casa, Edward y la familia estaban algo asustados al saber que habíamos matado a Caius. Temían que los Vulturis se nos abalanzaran en contra.

Edward entró en la mente de Jane, y descubrió que habían asesinado a Marcus y a Aro...; todo había sido un plan de Caius para quedarse con el poder de todo, junto a Alec y su hermana.

Entonces ahí lo supimos solo quedaban los hermanos, teníamos a Jane, pero donde estaba Alec?, necesitábamos encontrarlo...íbamos a entregarlos a los Vampiros que habían sido enjuiciados por ellos, seguro se encargaría de sus vidas.

Nos tomó una semana en encontrar a Alec, pusimos a su hermana de carnada, y ahí estuvo él...los atrapamos y los entregamos a los Vampiros renegado al poder, ellos se harían cargo.

Dos días más tarde nos llegó la noticia de que los Vulturis habían muerto, y que los malvados mandatos que nos regían habían desaparecido, otros vampiros tomaron el control, pero eran vampiros buenos..Con buenas intenciones, más centrados, sin ambiciones, necesitábamos reglas igualmente...ya que había vampiros malos, pero reglas justas y para vivir sin miedo.

Le conté a mi hija sobre lo sucedido y que viviríamos en paz ahora que no estaba la amenaza de Aro..., que ya nadie podría perseguirnos, y que nadie más iba a lastimarnos o tratar de hacernos daño.

Fueron días de extrema felicidad, nuestros primos de Denali, y amigos de las tribus vinieron a casa en festejo de nuestra libertad. También Jacob y Seth que ya eran parte de la familia..estaban un poco incómodos ya que había muchos vampiros dando vueltas..Pero todo se mantuvo en agua calma.

Así fue como los Vulturis dejaron ya de ser nuestra peor pesadilla y nuestro mayor miedo.


	10. Nuestra vida mejora

Capitulo 10: Nuestra vida mejora

Ahora que la preocupación de mi madre, y mi familia había acabado, nos sentíamos más seguros, con más libertad..., sin más miedos.

Jake estaba recuperando muy bien, ya estaba caminando por sí solo, pero todavía no había probado de convertirse en lobo, no era lo más seguro todavía.

Mi abuelo Carlisle mi hizo algunos análisis como era de costumbre, por mi crecimiento, y había llegado a la conclusión que ya tenía mis 19 años, y estaba llegando a la edad donde quedaría estancada; los 20. Estaba alegre de sentirme tan cerca de ese día, pero también sentía mucho miedo.

Al ver a Jacob tan recuperado esperé que pudiéramos ir por lo menos un pequeño rato a la playa, y tener un poco de intimidad, cosa que en mi casa no podíamos sobre todo con mi padre encima de mi hombro, y mi tía Rosalie encima del hombro de Jake.

Decidimos fugarnos tan solo por unas horas. Al llegar a la reserva La Push, nos sentamos a mirar el mar, nos abrazamos y nos quedamos mirando la bajada del sol.

Nos besamos por largos momentos, y sentía que mi corazón explotaría de alegría a tenerlo de nuevo entre mis brazos.

Cuando ya íbamos a partir Jake dijo: -Ness quiero que sepas que daría mi vida por estar junto a ti, y quería decir que -tartamudeo un poco y me miró a los ojos- yo realmente te amo. . .

-Yo también te amo Jake!; contesté con un gran entusiasmo, lo besé y seguimos caminando.

Jacob decidió ir a su casa, ya estaba en condiciones de volver, y no necesitaba de la ayuda de mi abuelo constantemente.

Cuando llegue a casa, estaba mi familia bailando, y festejando con los primos de Denali, festejaban el hecho de la ida de los Vulturis, que de nuestra nueva libertad. Me añadí a la fiesta, y realmente la pase de maravilla.


	11. Un anillo

Capitulo 11: Un anillo

Ya me había recuperado, los Cullen estaban felices de la partida de los Vulturis, y yo también...eso aseguraba la vida de Nessie. Nadie querría hacerle daño, ni la miraría diferente.

Nuestra relación estaba solida, estábamos tan enamorados, me sentía la persona más feliz del planeta, y me parecía que ella también!

En estos días estuve pensando en hacer algo especial para ella..., quería demostrarle el profundo amor que sentía, a ella y a todos.

Tomé la mejor decisión de mi vida...le pediría matrimonio…

Realicé un anillo de compromiso en el taller, muy al estilo Ness. Esa misma noche pensaba entregárselo.

La llamé por teléfono, y la invité a casa, mi padre iba a dejarnos solos, ya que sabía cuál era mi plan.

A los 20 minutos llegó, había venido en el auto de su padre Edward...-sentí un poco de pánico al pensar que él leería mi mente-

Al bajar del auto Edward me miró fijamente, se acercó y me dijo: -Jacob Black si vas a proponerle matrimonio a mi hija primero deberías preguntarme a mí si te doy su mano, ¿no?

Rápidamente le respondí: -Si claro que iba a hacerlo...¿Me das la mano de Renesmee?

-Sé que la cuidarás bien, y que la amas..También se que ella te ama a ti, y contra eso no podrá ir nadie, acepto tu valor, y si puedes casarte con ella, solo que si la haces sufrir romperé tu cuello. . .; dijo Edward mientras largaba una carcajada.

Genial, su padre había partido...ahora estábamos solo, y con la aprobación de Edward me sentía más seguro.

Prendí unas velas, acomodé unas copas en la mesa, me arrodille a su lado y dije: -Hermosa Renesmee, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La expresión de felicidad en la cara de Ness ya me dio las respuestas que quería escuchar, pero necesitaba escuchar un sí.

Dijo con su voz dulce: -Sí quiero!

Puse el anillo en su dedo anular, nos abrazamos, y giramos y giramos de alegría.

Comenzamos a besarnos, y de los besos pasamos a otra instancia...estábamos juntos en la cama, su piel tan suave, sus manos tan tibias, su cara sonrojada, era el momento perfecto que siempre había estado esperando.

¡Entonces era oficial, Renesmee ahora sería mi esposa!


	12. Preparativos para un día especial

Capitulo 12: Preparativos para un día especial

Era un día soleado y cálido en Forks, habían preparado el patio trasero de nuestra casa, el ambiente estaba hermoso, desde los arboles colgaban cristales, y los asientos de los invitados eran troncos tallados, el altar era una gran corona de flores blancas y rojas. Todo tan hermoso y perfecto para este día, el día de mi boda.

Mi madre y mi tía Rosalie estaban preparando mi peinado y mi maquillaje, mi tía Alice estaba encargada de retocar y cuidar mi vestido blanco, y mi abuela Esme estaba llorando de alegría junto a la puerta...

Vi por la ventana que ya habían llegado los parientes de Jacob y su manada, igual esta vez todos como humanos..., estaba también mi abuelo junto a ellos, mi padre y mis tíos.

Mi abuelo Carlisle subió las escaleras y dijo: -El novio ya está listo, ¿la novia?

Y mi madre respondió: -Todavía nos faltan unos pequeños minutos, dile a Edward que vaya subiendo...

Terminé de ponerme el vestido, mi madre no paraba de llorar, y de decir lo hermosa que me veía en él. Todos dejaron la habitación y me desearon suerte, yo me miré al espejo por unos minutos, y estaba tan feliz!, tan contenta, ahora pasaría toda mi vida junto a Jake, sería la esposa de Jacob Black. . .

Tocaron la puerta, abrí, y era mi padre, con lágrimas en sus ojos me dijo: -¿Ya está lista señorita?

-Claro que sí; respondí yo con gran entusiasmo.


	13. La gran boda

Capitulo 13: La gran boda

Bajamos las escaleras, al salir por la puerta de casa le dije a mi padre: -Por favor no me dejes caer ¿sí?; -con grandes nervios, aunque con gran alegría-

Mi padre sujetó bien mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar...y ahí lo vi, estaba parado en el altar de rosas mirándome fijamente con una gran sonrisa en su cara, y ahí desapareció la ansiedad y los nervios, solo quedó amor, el amor que sentía por Jake.

Mi padre le dio la mano a Jacob, y me entregó, me besó en la frente y se retiró. Jake tomó mi mano y escuchamos la ceremonia que duró 10 minutos aproximadamente.

El padre Luis, amigo de Carlisle, realizó las preguntas: -Señor Jacob Black, ¿acepta usted como esposa a la Señorita Renesmee Cullen?

-Si acepto; dijo Jake.

-Señorita Renesmee Cullen ¿usted acepta como esposo al Señor Jacob Black?; repitió el padre.

-Si acepto, por siempre; concluí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Entonces no hay más nada que decir...los declaro...Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Con Jake nos miramos a los ojos, y nos besamos, fue como si el resto del mundo no existiera, como si solo estuviéramos él y yo. Terminamos de besarnos, y él replicó: -Te amo.

Al terminar, el padre Luis dijo: -El Señor y la Señora Black! -gritando de alegría-

Todos aplaudieron y se levantaron de sus sillas, nosotros seguíamos tomados de las manos, parecía que nunca lo dejaría suelto!; terminó la ceremonia y ahora debíamos festejar. Mi tía Alice y Seth se encargaron de armar todo en el salón, estaba realmente hermoso, parecía de cuento de hadas, **MI** cuento de hadas había comenzado cuando conocí a Jacob Black, mi esposo. . .


	14. Luna de miel

Capitulo 14: Luna de miel

Había terminado la fiesta de la boda, y con Ness emprendimos en el viaje, fuimos a pasar nuestra luna de miel en Malibu, California.

Al llegar fuimos directo a la casa junto a la playa que habíamos rentado, yo sabía que ella amaba el agua, y que nos recordaría hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos.

Primero nos refrescamos en la playa por unas horas, luego pasamos nuestra noche de luna de miel acostados uno junto al otro, fue mágico y perfecto.

Nos enredamos varias veces, en el buen sentido...y cada una de esas veces fueron mágicas para los dos.

Pasamos los mejores días de nuestras vidas, estaba muy contento de que ella ahora fuera mi esposa...Renesmee Cullen Black.

El ultimo día de terminar nuestro viaje, con Ness lo disfrutamos al máximo. Al volver, nos reencontramos con la familia, que estaban ansiosos por vernos.

Ahora con mi esposa viviríamos en una cabaña, a unos 15 minutos de la casa principal de los Cullen. Cuando llegamos Ness tiró todos los bolsos al suelo, se abalanzó sobre mi y giramos de felicidad, estaba todo de maravilla!

Al la semana Carlisle pidió hacerle el control de rutina a Ness, así sabrían cuando su crecimiento pararía..., para saber si sería como dijo ese muchacho, que era igual a Renesmee, ¿A los 20 años ya dejaría de crecer?.

Luego de los exámenes, Carlisle cayó en la cuenta de que Ness ya había parado con su crecimiento, y que ahora comenzaría su vida como una humana inmortal.

Mi hermosa Nessie estaba un poco preocupada por nuestro futuro, tenía miedo de perderme, de que muriera, pero yo sabía que en algún momento iba a sacrificar todo por ella. Lo daría todo, hasta mi vida, y sería cualquier cosa y haría cualquier cosa para estar junto a ella.


	15. Escucho un latido

Capitulo 15: Escucho un latido

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que me convertí en la Señora de Black.

Estábamos viviendo en una hermosa cabaña cerca de la casa de mis padres.

Estaba recogiendo unas manzanas de un árbol de mi patio, cuando mi padre llegó, y dijo: -Renesmee ¿Qué haces allí arriba de ese árbol?

-Ohhh! lo siento, estaba recogiendo las manzanas más lindas papá; le contesté rápidamente.

Bajé y lo saludé, cuando le di un beso en la mejilla, mi padre apoyó su mano en mi espalda, y rápidamente su expresión cambió...quedó paralizado, no sabía que le sucedía, entonces pregunté: -Papá ¿te sientes bien?

Y él respondió con voz temblorosa: -Escuché un gran latido.

-¿Un latido?, Pues claro...el mío, ¿que no sabes que mi corazón sigue latiendo?; le dije.

-No es el tuyo hija mía, es otro más, es que tu. . ., digo tu y Jake han tenido su intimidad desde la boda ¿no?

-No voy a decirte nada de eso, y no quiero que entres en mi mente, lo habías prometido. . .

-Pero no es sobre eso, es que tu estas. . .tu estas. . .

La voz de mi padre se hacía cada vez más clara, y no podía entender lo que decía...

-¿Que es lo que te ocurre?; le dije con gran desesperación.

-Es que estas embarazada. . .

-¿Embarazada?, ¿de qué hablas?; es que no podía creer lo que él decía. . .

Mi padre rápidamente me llevó a la casa y llamó a mi abuelo Carlisle. En cuando él llegó le explicó que había sentido un latido que no era el mío, que había alguien más dentro de mí, que estaba embarazada.

La preocupación de mi padre primero no la entendía, luego Carlisle me explicó que nunca antes una Humana mitad Vampiro había tenido un hijo/hija de un Hombre Lobo. . .

Y que esto era algo que no esperaban, como con el embarazo de mi madre.

Llamé a Jake a su celular, le dije que necesitaba que viniera a la casa de mis abuelos, que esperara allí, y que debía contarle algo importante...

Cuando llegó, ya toda mi familia estaba allí. Jake entró con una gran cara de preocupación, y dijo: -¿Que es lo que ocurre? ¿qué ha pasado Ness?

-Es que...estoy embarazada. . .

Se hizo un gran silencio, luego de un minuto, Jake me abrazó y tocó mi barriga.

Mi padre y mi abuelo querían contarle lo único que habían podido averiguar sobre el bebé. En la resonancia y la ecografía todo salía normal, a la perfección, parecía un bebé sano, un bebé de un poco más de dos meses, seguramente me embaracé antes de la boda, el día que él me propuso matrimonio.

Mi padre seguía un poco asustado ya que al tocar mi barriga solo oía el latido, pero no pensamientos del bebé que estaba dentro de mí.


	16. Embarazo inesperado

Capitulo 16: Embarazo inesperado

Pasaron dos meses más, ya estaba de 4 meses y medio. Mi bebé estaba sano, ya dentro de poco podríamos saber si era mujer o varón.

Con Jake nos la pasábamos pensando es como sería, si sería como él...o si sería como yo, o si tendría una vida normal.

Pensábamos todos los días nombres diferentes, no sabías que escoger. Mi madre Bella siempre estaba molestando con sus mezclas raras de nombre -risas- era como: Rosalice, Edwesme, Rosasme, Jasemett, y mucho más que ya ni recuerdo, y eran tan complicados que ni los podía pronunciar -reí cada vez que ella inventaba uno, eran bastante alocados-

Estaba de 5 meses, y mi abuelo Carlisle me hizo una ecografía para ver cómo iba el proceso, y allí descubrimos que sería una niña.

Mi familia estaba muy feliz de por fin saber el sexo del bebé...con Jake nos pusimos a pensar en el nombre que ella tendría.

Pasaron 2 meses más hasta que decidimos, o decidí el nombre de mi hija, sería: **"Leabell"**, al final no era tan distinta de mi madre, seguía el instinto de mezclar los nombres de las personas que quiero. Este era el caso de Leah, la hermana de Seth, y de mi madre Bella.

Con Jacob anunciamos el nombre de nuestra hija en una fogata con la manada y mi familia juntas. Todos se pusieron muy felices por la noticia, y Leah se largó en un gran llanto al saber que parte de el nombre de mi hija era gracias a ella, y mi madre se sentía de más feliz por la elección de ese hermoso nombre, pero claro que insistió en decir: -Yo sabía al final harías lo mismo que yo, los sentimientos son más fuertes ¿no?

-Sí, y sabes que estoy muy orgullosa de la madre que tengo ¿no?; respondí con una sonrisa.

Llegué a los 9 meses de embarazo, y con un poco de miedo todos estábamos esperando a ver a Leabell a los ojos.

Todos estábamos ansiosos por saber cómo sería.


	17. Conociendo a Leabell

Capitulo 17: Conociendo a Leabell

Era un día bastante lluvioso en Forks, era 5 de Septiembre. Estaba mirando la televisión junto a mi tía Rosalie, cuando sentí un gran dolor, y sentí agua caer de entre mis piernas, ahí me di cuenta...hoy llegaría nuestras vidas Leabell.

Rosalie rápidamente llamó a casa de los Cullen para avisar que iríamos para allá, y que Carlisle tuviera todo preparado, porque creíamos que mi bebé iba a nacer.

Al llegar a la casa, muy dolorida, hable con mi madre...le pedí que hablara con mi esposo, pero ella ya había llamado a Jacob, y estaba en camino junto con Leah y Seth.

Comencé a tener contracciones fuertes, y así empezó mi trabajo de parto, estaban allí junto a mí, mi madre y mi padre.

Carlisle comenzó a indicarme como moverme, para que el parto fuera lo menos doloroso, ya no había tiempo de anestesia local. Asique el parto sería natural.

Jacob llegó rápidamente y tomó mi mano, yo seguía pujando, mientras mi madre me alentaba a seguir.

Diez minutos después de pujar, y esperar a mi hija, así fue como sentí su llanto, ya había nacido, comenzó a llorar, mi abuelo me la entregó en brazos, instantáneamente mi padre dijo: -Es hermosa, y es como tu madre, un escudo...por eso nunca pude leer su mente.

Carlisle me la sacó por un minuto, la revisó para ver si tenía alguna anomalía, pero no, parecía totalmente sana, no había nada malo en ella.

Con Jacob comenzamos a llorar de la emoción y del amor nos besamos y ambos pronunciamos:

-Bienvenida a la familia Leabell…


	18. Leabell híbrida

Capitulo 18: Leabell híbrida

En el día que nació Leabell, toda la familia se había reunido, estaba la familia Jacob, y la mía. Juntos esperando a conocer a la hermosa niña que acababa de nacer.

Llegó Jake con Leabell en brazos, todos la saludaron y nos felicitaron por la niña hermosa que teníamos.

Entonces decidimos que ese sería el momento para anunciar a los padrinos de nuestra hija, queríamos que fuera bautizada por la manada de Jacob.

Elegimos a Leah como la madrina, y a Carlisle como el padrino. Ambos se sintieron muy felices por la noticia, y más aun nosotros de que ellos aceptaran nuestra propuesta.

Jacob dejó que Seth la cargara, se lo notaba muy feliz, realmente Seth era como un hermano para mi, siempre había estado a mi lado protegiéndome, era parte de nuestra familia.

Pasaron dos meses y Leabell crecía bien, Sam fue el primero en notar que mi hija estaba destinada a ser parte de la manada, que ella sería una loba como Leah.

Carlisle decidió hacerle unos estudios para analizar su sangre, ahí fue donde todos quedamos choqueados con la noticia. Mi hija Leabell era mitad lobo y mitad vampiro, significaba que era una "híbrida", la sangre que corría por sus venas era muy extraña, y hasta llegamos a la conclusión que debía ser la única de su especie.

Solo había leyendas sobre los Híbridos, eran más fuertes que los vampiros, y más fuertes que los lobos, juntaba las fuerzas de ambas especies, y lo hacia un especie superior.

Esto nos preocupó un poco, ya que temíamos que alguien se enterara y quisiera utilizarla para mal. Entonces toda la familia y la manada juraron proteger, y guardar el secreto de la verdadera identidad de nuestra hija Leabell.

Seth juró proteger a Leabell con su vida, y así lo hizo cada día que paso. Él pasaba horas y horas en casa cuidándonos, hasta que tomáramos la confianza para estar solo junto a nuestra hija, protegiéndola.


	19. Familia feliz

Capitulo 19: Familia feliz

Leabell había cumplido un año de vida, y todavía Edward no podía leer sus pensamientos, estábamos seguros de que mi hija tenía el don de su abuela Bella.

Edward siempre esperaba leer su mente, pero todavía no había podido lograrlo.

Con Ness estábamos muy felices, nuestra familia estaba cada vez más unida, entre los vampiros y la manada de lobos ya no había más rencores, estábamos más unidos que nunca.

Todos los días llevábamos a nuestra hija a la playa La Push, siempre jugaba con Seth, él se convertía en lobo para que Leabell se acostumbrara a nuestra manada.

Hoy era un día especial, toda la familia Cullen iría a la reserva junto a los lobos.

Estábamos con Renesmee mirando la playa, cuando llegaron Edward y Bella detrás nuestro y nos saludaron con gran agrado. Juntos disfrutamos de una hermosa noche junto a una gran fogata, contando historias y leyendas de las tribus.


	20. Leabell crece rápido

Capitulo 20: Leabell crece rápido

En el primer año de Leabell notamos que cuanto más se acercaba a los dos años de vida, más se desarrollaba, mi padre recordó momentos de mi niñez, quizás al ser mitad lobo y mitad vampiro su crecimiento tampoco sería normal.

Carlisle decidió analizar a mi hija, como lo hacía conmigo para saber si su crecimiento estaba acelerado. Así fue, mi hija también crecía a tiempo acelerado, no era normal. Temíamos que no frenara, no sabíamos qué tipo de cambios ocurrirían en ella, no teníamos ni idea de cuándo podría ser parte de la manada, ni cuando dejaría de crecer.

Estábamos muy asustados, no sabíamos cómo reaccionar, ni que hacer al respecto.

Mi madre trataba de tranquilizarme, ella había pasado por lo mismo cuando no sabía aun que me sucedía de pequeña.

Pasaron 3 meses más hasta que Carlisle y Eleazar encontraron a otro de su misma especie, era un Vampiro/Lobo=Híbrido, su nombre era "Alizho", era hijo de una loba con un vampiro, un amigo de Eleazar que vivía en Rusia, él tenía 20 años cuando dejó de crecer, igual que en mi caso, y siguió viviendo estancado en esa edad, su cuerpo es frio como un vampiro, sus facciones son de un humano, pero puede transformarse en lobo cada vez que quiere, bebe sangre o come comida.

Era una vida bastante cercana a la mía, solo con la diferencia de que Leabell podrá convertirse en lobo como su padre.

Supimos así que Leabell tendría el mismo proceso que yo, y que algún día aparte de ser inmortal, también podría ser parte de la manada de Sam y Jake.

Mi hija Leabell ya estaba entre los 6 y los 7 años, tan solo había pasado un año más, y ella crecía bastante rápido, mi familia nos ayudaba bastante en su crianza, la manada estaba pendientes de nosotros, ya que Leabell era parte de su grupo. Estaban esperando el día en que ella pudiera unírseles a ellos.


	21. La familia se separa

Capitulo 21: La familia se separa

Habían pasado solo 4 años desde el día en el que nos casamos con Jake.

Nuestra hija Leabell ya tenía 13 años de edad. Pronto podría unirse a la manada, Carlisle calculaba el mismo crecimiento para ella, como el que había tenido yo.

La relación con mi esposo era maravillosa, estábamos más unidos que nunca. Todos los días íbamos a la playa a recordar nuestro primer beso. La mayoría de las veces nos acompañaba Leabell, pero le gustaba más estar en casa o ir a jugar en el prado con Seth.

Fueron algunos días difíciles, Leabell despertaba con dolores de cabeza, ya comenzaba con los síntomas del cambio a ser un lobo. Su padre trataba de explicarle como sería el proceso, pero ella todavía estaba negada a ser lo que era.

Mi abuelo Charlie ya sabía la verdad sobre nosotros, tuvimos que contarle la verdad desde el día en que realicé mi boda. El sospechaba, pero nunca hacía preguntas.

Al final de cuentas él supo la verdad y la aceptó. Pero no podríamos arriesgarnos a que los habitantes de Forks sospecharan algo.

Carlisle y Esme ya estaban decididos en mudarse, y tenía que ser lo antes posible, mi familia ya no podía acercarse al centro de Forks porque la gente ya sospechaba por la edad de él y su esposa.

Mis padres todavía podían pasar más tiempo aquí, junto a mis tíos, nadie sabía que yo era hija de Bella y Edward, por eso podía exponerme como la esposa de Jacob Black.

Pero otra vez tuvimos que cubrir el secreto de una niña inmortal, ahora con mi hija, nadie podía saber que ella era hija de Jacob, ni mía. Su crecimiento no sería apropiado con nuestra edad. . .¿como una niña de 13 años es hija de una pareja de 20?, no sería algo posible, igual que como mis padre tuvieron que cubrirme.

Ahora teníamos que aceptar que muy dentro de poco, parte de mi familia tendrían que irse lejos de Forks, según Esme irían a vivir con los Denali, pero todavía no había nada seguro.

Estábamos apenados, pero sabíamos que en algún punto todos tendríamos que marcharnos. . .No podíamos arriesgarnos con los humanos.


	22. Entrenando con mi hija

Capitulo 22: Entrenando con mi hija

Hoy Leabell cumplió 16 años, hoy es el día para ensenarle a mi hija el proceso de transformación y la organización de la manada. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero sabía que Leah y Seth me ayudarían.

Llevé a mi hija a el bosque, a la parte cercana de la casa de Leah, allí le explicamos las maneras de transformarse, y de controlarse, también le mostramos la conexión telepática que podíamos tener.

Al cabo de una semana, Leabell aprendió a controlar toda su fuerza. Era la más fuerte de la manada, su fuerza era como la de un Neófito y un lobo experimentado juntos. Seth le daba clases a Leabell, para que siguiera controlando su fuerza y no perdiera los estribos.

Bella la ayudó a controlar el poder del escudo, a veces ella podía bloquear su mente y ninguno de la manada podía entrar. Su poder era magnifico, e inexplicable.

En esas semanas Carlisle y Esme partieron a Canadá, junto a los Denali. Tuvieron que irse, ya que los humanos empezaban a sospechar de la edad de él, ya no trabajaba más en el hospital, ya era un riesgo para la familia que alguien sospechara algo.

Renesmee estaba muy triste, traté de consolarla, pero creo que el mayor miedo de ella era que algún día también tendríamos que partir. Y obvio eso también me ponía muy mal a mí, no quería dejar a mi manda y mis amigos, pero por Renesmee haría cualquier cosa.


	23. ¿Me he enamorado?

Capitulo 23: ¿Me he enamorado?

Estaba en mis 16 años, mi familia se había disuelto un poco y era bastante triste, mi madre se sentía muy mal por no tener a sus abuelos cerca. Mi padrino Carlisle se había marchado con su esposa Esme, todos estábamos tristes por su partida, pero tratábamos de entender que era por el bien de todos.

Mi abuela Bella dos veces a la semana me ayudaba a controlar el poder del escudo. Estaba bastante práctica, podía controlarlo muy bien.

Con Seth practicábamos todos los días cerca de la playa, alrededor de las colinas. Siempre gana yo si peleábamos, era más fuerte que él -risas-

Estábamos en un día bastante lluvioso, y decidimos ir igual, me encontré con Seth en las colinas, e hicimos una carrera a la playa. Convertirme en lobo se había vuelto una de las cosas más lindas, la forma de comunicarnos con Seth era genial, nos divertíamos mucho, mucho más que cuando éramos humanos!

Corríamos por la colina cuando lo miré, conecté con sus ojos, lo miré fijo mientras seguía corriendo, él me miró, y ahí fue donde lo sentí. . .

Sentí como si mis pies flotaran, como si mi cuerpo no estuviera sujeto al suelo, se me pasó por la cabeza momentos que ni siquiera había vivido con él. . .Fue como algo mágico. Yo me había "impreso" en Seth, sabía que era así.

Rápidamente Seth dejó de correr, me miró y lo sentí en mi mente, entonces me bloquee, salí corriendo y escapé a casa.

No podía verlo, estaba tan asustada de lo que él pensaría de mí. No sabía qué hacer, ni con quien hablarlo. Traté de mantenerme bloqueada como me enseñó mi abuela Bella.

Cuando llegué a casa estaba mi madre esperando, me preguntó qué había sucedido, preguntando porque tenía esa cara de pánico. . .

Y yo respondí: -Es que me he "impreso" en Seth -con la voz titubeando-

-Wow es algo que no esperé!; dijo mi madre.

Instantáneamente llegó Leah a casa y me hizo señas desde afuera..., salí y dejé a mi madre en estado de shock.

Leah pronunció: -Es que Seth ha llegado a casa con unos pensamientos imposibles de leer ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, traté de bloquearlos, pero creo que él vio algo...No sé qué hacer; dije con tristeza.

Y mi madrina respondió: -Si no hablas con él, nunca sabrás si él siente lo mismo que tú, no tengo razón?

Entonces comprendí que si era verdad que iba a enfrentar ese momento, iba a ir a buscar a Seth y le iba a contar sobre lo que me hizo sentir y lo que eso comprendía.

Leah se quedó en casa para hablar con mi madre, que estaba en shock. . .


	24. Jake está furioso

Capitulo 24: Jake está furioso

Yo sabía que algún día Leabell se enamoraría de alguien, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, y de ¿Seth?

Estaba hablando con Leah sobre la situación cuando llegó Jake, su cara era muy seria...y dijo: -Leah ¿dónde está Seth?, y dime la verdad.

Miré a Jake y le dije: -No intervengas en esto, tu sabes que no se puede evitar. . .no haga nada loco por favor.

Leah se retiró despacio mientras discutíamos, al salir por la puerta escuché otro grito diciendo: -Basta!; era mi padre, estaba viniendo para casa cuando leyó la mente de Jacob, y supo de lo sucedido.

-Yo acepté que mi hija se casara contigo, ahora deberás aceptar las elecciones de tú hija; dijo Edward.

Palabras sabias de mi padre, pero eso no tranquilizaba a Jake, debíamos dejar que metiera la pata, así era él...impulsivo.

Traté de convencerlo de ir a la casa de mi madre, me hizo caso. Al llegar le conté lo que sucedía, y ella largó una gran carcajada y dijo: -Lo siento hija no es por ti, sino por Jake. . .¿Ahora si qué vez lo que se siente no? Parece terrible al principio, pero ya te acostumbrarás.

No pude soportarlo y comencé a reír, entonces Jacob enojado dijo: -Iré a hacer lo que tengo que hacer, parece que aquí nadie se toma esto en serio.

Dejamos que partiera, no podíamos hacer nada, ambas lo conocíamos y no había caso de que intentáramos pararlo.

Mi padre fue tras él para evitar desgracias. Por lo menos podría leer su mente y saber que planeaba hacer.

Además de todo el bienestar de mi hija era lo más importante para mí, y no quería que nada la lastimara.


	25. Imprimación inesperada

Capitulo 25: Imprimación inesperada

Corrí hacia la casa de Seth, sabía que estaría allí con mi hija, necesitaba saber cómo fue, que paso...mi mente no paraba un segundo, sentía que nadie me entendía.

¿Seth?, mi mejor amigo ¿con mi hija?. . .

Sentí otra presencia detrás mío, era Edward, estaba siguiéndome, lo enfrenté y le dije: -Quítate de mi camino o realmente me enojaré! -ya totalmente fuera de mi mismo-

Edward contestó suavemente: -Si haces algo malo te arrepentirás, debes aceptar el destino de tu hija, y entenderlo como si fuera el tuyo. . .

Esas palabras me dejaron pensando, no pude contestar, pensé en los impedimentos que tuve con Nessie, la forma en que Bella se enojó, y resintió nuestra relación por un tiempo, la forma en que no pude manejar lo que sentía. . .era más fuerte que yo.

Seguí caminando pero esta vez más calmado, cuando voltee Edward se había ido, supuse que notó mi cambio de actitud. Pensaba ir, si pensaba ir, pero no para juzgar a Seth y a mi hija, sino para saber si Seth sentía algo por ella. No quería que a mi hija le pasara lo mismo que a Leah, que se "imprimió" en Sam, pero él lo hizo con otra persona, y ella quedó atada a él de por vida.

Al llegar vi a Leabell hablando con Seth, estaban dentro de la casa, se tomaron de las manos, y él tocó su mejilla de una forma distinta a la que lo hacía antes. Decidí irme, ya sabía lo que tenía que saber, y había visto demasiado por hoy.


	26. Sentimos lo mismo

Capitulo 26: Sentimos lo mismo

Estaba en casa de Seth, después de hablar un rato y relajarme, tomé su mano, el tocó mi mejilla con una suave caricia.

-Eres lo más importante de mi vida Leabell; dijo Seth con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Tú me haces sentir fuera del mundo, cuando estoy contigo siento que floto. . .; dije mientras pellizcaba su nariz.

Él me miró a los ojos y dijo: -Si ahora fuéramos lobos podrías saber lo que pienso. . .

Salimos y caminamos un poco, entramos en el bosque y nos transformamos. Pude ver sus pensamientos y en ese instante sentí que volábamos juntos. . .

Estábamos "impresos", juntos, era un amor correspondido! Era lo más feliz que me había ocurrido!

Corrimos juntos por los prados, sentí el llamado de la manada. . .y fuimos a casa de Sam que nos requería allí.

Al llegar estaban todos, incluido mi padre, todos nos felicitaron por nuestro amor, pero al llegar a mi padre, no sabíamos que sucedería. . .

Pero él estrechó la mano de Seth y le dijo: -Bienvenido a la familia, espero que cuides de mi hija y arriesgues todo por ella.

Seth respondió: -Daré todo por ella, si hasta mi vida es necesaria la perdería ahora mismo.

Volvimos a mi casa junto a Seth y mi padre, al llegar estaba mi familia reunida, todos esperando la noticia. Esto se volvía cada vez más real y más hermoso.

Después de la gran charla familiar, nos quedamos sentados y abrazados junto al fuego, y estuvimos horas y horas hablando de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos hasta ese día.


	27. Familia unida

Capitulo 27: Familia unida

En estas últimas semanas los cambios fueron muchos, la mudanza de Carlisle, el ingreso de Leabell a la manada, Seth y Leabell enamorados, y ahora uno nuevo. . .

Mi tío Jasper le había propuesto matrimonio a mi tía Alice, y hoy era el gran día. Hoy vendría toda la familia para presenciar la boda de mis tíos.

Llegaron los amigos de todo el mundo, los primos de Denali junto a Carlisle y Esme, y por supuesto estaba invitado mi abuelo Charlie. Varios de la manada también fueron invitados a presenciar la sencilla unión de Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale.

El vestido de Alice era totalmente mágico, muy a la moda y muy ella. Siempre supimos que ella quería casarse, más por lo que implica el hecho de la preparación, la organización, el vestido, ella es muy soñadora...

La boda fue realmente hermosa, una unión sencilla y sincera.

Ya terminada la fiesta, Alice y Jasper partieron para su luna de miel, irían a la "Isla Esme", el mismo lugar que habían elegido mis padres.

Fueron días largos, ya que Carlisle y Esme habían vuelto a su casa con los Denali. Ahora volvíamos a estar más solos, pero con el agregado de que faltaban Alice y Jasper.

Tratábamos de estar lo más juntos posibles para no sentir la perdida.

Con Jake pasamos momentos hermosos, estábamos en el mejor momento de nuestra relación, volvimos a ser los de antes. Dejamos de preocuparnos por los problemas, ahora nuestra hija estaba creciendo sana, pero además ahora lo tenía a Seth para protegerla.


	28. Inmortal

Capitulo 28: Inmortal

Hoy estaba en la transición, mi bisabuelo Carlisle vino a Forks para mi revisión, y ahí supimos que mi crecimiento había parado, y que así me quedaría el resto de mi vida.

Estaba con miedo, en realidad yo no deseaba ser inmortal, yo hubiera querido una vida normal con Seth, pero no nos era posible.

Había llegado a los 20 años, ahora Seth era más pequeño que yo -risas-, me la pasaba haciendo chistes al respecto, era bueno bromear con eso. También era graciosa la situación de Abuela-Madre-Hija que tenían la misma edad, 20 años.

Rosalie y Emmett decidieron que era hora de partir de Forks, se despidieron de la familia, y fueron a vivir a Francia, el lugar que Rosalie siempre había soñado para formar una vida.

Alice y Jasper estaban todavía viviendo en "Isla Esme", estaban cómodos y seguros, sentían la intimidad que necesitaban. Mi abuelo Edward decía que ya era hora de que cada uno hiciera su propia "vida", y que era normal en todas las familias que los pájaros volaran lejos del nido.

Ahora quedábamos en casa mi madre Renesmee, mi padre Jacob, y en la casa contigua mis abuelos Bella y Edward. A kilómetros vivía el padre de Bella, Charlie; y cerca de la reserva estaba la manada. Cada vez éramos menos, los extrañábamos, pero cada uno merecía vivir su vida como quería.


	29. Una noticia desgarradora

Capitulo 29: Una noticia desgarradora

Era un 23 de Diciembre, estábamos a dos días de festejar la Navidad, íbamos a reunirnos todos para festejar, la manada, los vampiros y Charlie con su nueva mujer Sue. Nuestra familia vendría a festejar y luego volverían a sus respectivas casas.

Ese día noté a Jake muy débil, le pregunté que ocurría, pero él negaba estar mal.

Ya estábamos en la cena de Noche Buena, el 24 de diciembre, y Jacob se levantó de la mesa y pidió disculpas. . .Lo seguí para saber que le ocurría, y noté que tosía mucho, y no sonaba nada bien, le recomendé que dejara que mi abuelo Carlisle lo revisara, pero no quiso saber nada en ese momento.

Llegaron las 00:00 horas, y todos brindamos y festejamos, felices de recibir la Navidad todos juntos.

Al terminar mi tía Alice me ayudó a recoger todo, mientras los demás salían afuera para una gran fogata. Ella había ido por unos platos de la mesa, cuando sentí que esos platos caían y se rompían contra el piso. . .Había tenido una visión seguro era eso, siempre tenía visiones repentinas que la dejaban paralizada por un minuto.

Rápidamente corrió, no me dijo ni una palabra, eso me preocupó...no sabía que pensar, ella no era de hacer eso, y menos conmigo. . .

Dejé todo y la perseguí, la vi agarrar del brazo a mi madre y sacarla del montón, mi padre fue tras ellas. . .entonces lo presentí, algo estaba mal, pasaba algo malo?, era algo que no querían decirme.

Alice empezó a llorar y le decía a mi madre que había visto a Jacob muy enfermo, y que lo había visto morir, que ella vio el entierro, y que me veía a mí y a Leabell llorando junto al cajón.

Me paralicé, no podía ser cierto, él no podía dejarme así. . .

Mi padre escuchó mis pensamientos, y fue tras de mí, me agarró y trato de tranquilizarme, pero yo cada vez me ponía peor. . .no paraba de llorar, comencé a sentir que la vida se me iba, sentía que moriría sin él a mi lado.

Mi madre no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba en shock y no sabía que decirme, Alice lloraba y me pedía perdón diciendo: -No podía decírtelo, lo siento, lo siento. . .

Era una situación que no sabía si compartir con él, no sabía cómo sería, cómo reaccionaría...y qué pasaría con mi hija, como iba a dejarnos así?, estaba enfermo?, yo sabía que así parecía. Hablé con Carlisle y le expliqué la situación de riesgo que teníamos...entonces decidimos actuar, Jake tenía que saber.


	30. Decisiones

Capitulo 30: Decisiones

Los últimos días me había sentido bastante enfermo, pero no le había dado importancia, hasta que Ness y Carlisle acudieron a mí, la noche de Noche Buena. . .

Según Alice, en su visión me vio morir, sabíamos que sus visiones podían cambiar, pero no del todo...me asustaba el hecho de pensar que dejaría a mi familia.

Carlisle me revisó, y encontró que mi salud no estaba buena. Hace un mes atrás habíamos ido con la manada a la playa, creo que no me había cuidado tanto como creía, y enfermé.

Luego de estos chequeos, le pedimos a la familia que nos dejara a solas, a mi con mi esposa. Es resto de la familia partió mal, mi hija lloraba desconsolada, pero Seth trataba de ayudarla a pasar por ese momento.

Renesmee lloraba y me tomaba de la mano, no paraba de repetir: -No quiero perderte...

Entonces sabía que tendría que decidir, ¿sería capaz de ser un monstruo, para estás junto a mi amada por el resto de la eternidad? o prefería morir y dejar todo lo que me hacía feliz, y hacía feliz a Nessie. . .

Entonces le dije a Ness: -Yo he tomado una decisión. . .quiero que me conviertas en vampiro. . .

-Pero tú ¿realmente quieres eso?; contestó Ness con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Haría cualquier cosa por tí. Respondí al tomar sus manos.

Decidimos que el día de año nuevo lo haríamos, me trasformaría en lo que siempre había odiado, pero que ahora debía aceptar para salvar mi vida.


	31. 31 de Diciembre

Capitulo 31: 31 de Diciembre

Había llegado el día, Jacob Black había decidido ser uno de los nuestros. Temíamos que muriera, ahora debíamos hacer todo lo posible para salvarlo, y esta era la mejor opción.

Mi hija Renesmee no paraba de llorar, Bella estaba a su lado consolándola, y fuera de la casa estaban Seth y Leabell esperando buenas noticias. En pocos minutos Carlisle le aplicaría una dosis de nuestro "Veneno vampírico".

Pasaron exactamente 12 minutos, cuando Carlisle le preguntó a Jacob si estaba listo, el tomó la mano de mi hija y le dijo: -Cuando te miré por primera vez a los ojos supe que daría todo por ti, y así será, no importa lo que pase ahora, quiero que sigas recordando nuestros mejores momentos juntos, y que sepas que te amo con el alma. . .

Renesmee lloró y lo besó en la boca, Carlisle tomó la mano de Jake y le aplicó la solución.

Todos salimos del cuarto, solo quedaban dentro Carlisle y Renesmee, se notaba que Jacob trataba de no gritar del dolor, pero no podía evitarlo, así fue como Ness no soportó y salió corriendo de la habitación, hacia los brazos de su madre Bella.

Lloró todo lo que tenía que llorar, lo gritos de Jake dejaron de escucharse, pero sabíamos que este proceso tardaría unos 3 días.., y mi hija no podía soportarlo, asique Carlisle, Emmett, Seth, y yo nos quedamos en su cuidado.

Esos dos días fueron muy intensos y terribles, Jacob sufría mucho pero trataba de no demostrarlo. Esperábamos que el tercer día despertara, si no lo hacía era porque el proceso no cumplió su función, y terminó de matarlo.

Era el tercer día ya, estábamos esperando a que abriera los ojos, pero no sucedía...entonces proclamé: -Si puedes oirme quiero que seas fuerte, por ti, por Renesmee y por tu hija, vuelve a nosotros y sé parte de esta familia, como estabas destinado a serlo querido hermano.


	32. En transición

Capitulo 32: En transición

Estaba como en un sueño profundo, sintiendo dolor, un dolor tan agudo que me sacaba la respiración. Solo pensaba en Renesmee y en los mejores momentos de nuestra vida juntos. . .la primera vez que la vi a los ojos, los días que la protegí, nuestro primer beso, su confesión de amor, nuestra boda, el nacimiento de Leabell, todo pasaba rápido por mi mente.

No sabía calcular cuando hacía que estaba así, el dolor no me dejaba pensar. . ., solo podía recordar momentos de mi vida, momentos que me marcaron, toda mi vida se me paso por la cabeza, los peores y mejores momentos, todo estaba ahí para acompañarme, pase lo que pase.

Sentí la voz de Renesmee de fondo, la escuchaba decir: -¿Cuando despertará?

Quería hacerlo, pero no podía, comencé a pensar que quizás no podría despertar jamás.


	33. Despertar

Capitulo 33: Despertar

Solo pensaba en cuando despertaría, ¿cuándo lo tendría a mi lado?, besándome, abrazándome, necesitaba que él regresara.

Mi familia estaba junto a la manada fuera de casa, esperando noticias. . .

Jake movió su mano, lo miré y estaba reaccionando. Carlisle se alejó un poco para que Jacob obtuviera espacio, mi padre tomó mi mano y esperamos a que él dijera una palabra.

Cuando abrió sus ojos eran de un color mezclado extraño, no eran rojos, pero no eran marrones, sus ojos tenían como una tonalidad extraña, eran diferentes, pero diferentes extraños. Se sentó en la camilla desorientado..., quise acercarme, pero mi padre me tomó del brazo y me detuvo. Respiró profundo, y me miró, noté que estaba mareado, pero no me sentí segura al acercarme porque parecía confundido. . .mi padre dijo: -Déjalo reaccionar, no interfieras Renesmee, él sabrá cuando está listo para hablar.

Asique lo único que hice fue esperar a que de su boca saliera alguna palabra, para saber si mi Jacob, el alma de mi amor estaba en algún lado de ese cuerpo, del que ahora era dueño un vampiro neófito.


	34. Confusión

Capitulo 34: Confusión

Había despertado, al abrir mis ojos sentí un gran mareo, mis manos estaban rígidas, me dolía todo el cuerpo, no me sentía descansado para nada.

Miré hacia el costado y la vi borrosa a Renesmee, a su lado estaba Edward, y Carlisle.

Noté la voz de Carlisle decir: -Jacob ¿te sientes estable?; ¿que si me sentía bien? estaba a punto de explotar, sentía un exceso de fuerza en mi cuerpo...no sentía control sobre mí mismo.

No me salía la voz, solo atiné a levantarme...me sostuve de la mesa contigua a mí, y la doblé por completo. . .Carlisle me tomó del brazo rápidamente y me volvió a sentar en la camilla.

Quise decir Renesmee, pero no salía mi voz. Empecé a entrar en pánico, quería verme, quería saber que me sucedía, me sentía extraño, pero no como un Vampiro...no sentía sed de sangre. Tan solo me sentía más fuerte, y mareado.

Carlisle me revisó, mientras decía: -Puedes hablar? O sientes algún dolor?

Con mi cabeza hice no, y luego sí. Claro que no podía hablar, no me salía la voz, y sentía un terrible dolor en mi cuerpo, como si me hubieran golpeado 3 días seguidos.

Edward se acercó soltándole la mano a Ness, y me miró, supe que estaba dentro de mi cabeza, lo podía sentir...

Rápidamente dijo: -Él no tiene sed de sangre, algo no está bien...

Renesmee se acercó y tocó mi cara, me acarició con sus manos, y con gran preocupación dijo:

-¿Que es lo que sientes amor? Por favor necesito que hables.

Me salió un pequeño -No; con una voz totalmente rasgada, mi garganta me dolía como el resto del cuerpo.


	35. Híbrido en desarrollo

Capitulo 35: Híbrido en desarrollo

_**Carlisle POV**_

Revisé a Jacob, noté que su color de ojos volvía a la normalidad, algo muy extraño para un vampiro neófito, era imposible.

Jake seguía sin poder hablar de corrido, solo movía la cabeza a mis preguntas, y pudo decir un no con voz temblorosa.

Edward notó que sentía dolor, y que no sentía sed de sangre humana.

Comencé a recordar el caso de Leabell, su cuerpo tenía extremada fuerza, a veces sentía dolor por el cambio en su cuerpo, la fuerza que iba incrementando, al nacer sus ojos eran rojos, pero luego cambiaron a su color natural. . .

Quizás si un lobo es mordido o convertido en vampiro, su raza anterior no desaparezca, sino que se le agrega una más...en este caso, Jake era un _**Híbrido**_**.** (Un hombre lobo y vampiro al mismo tiempo)

Edward me tomó del brazo rápidamente y me dijo: -Pero crees que eso es posible? Bueno es que estoy un poco desorientado, noto que Jacob no es un neófito normal, pero un Híbrido?

-Creo que es la opción más valida por el momento; contesté.

Renesmee nos miró con sus ojos paralizados, Jacob tomó la mano de Ness y dijo susurrando: -Siento una fuerza muy grande dentro de mí. . .

Desde esa frase pude confirmar que mi teoría era cierta, Jacob Black ahora era un Híbrido. Leabell había tenido los mismos síntomas, solo que para ella eran normales, ya que había nacido así, en cambio para Jake era algo doloroso y difícil de llevar.

Decidí que Jake debía hacer reposo y que tendríamos que hablar con el resto de la familia, y la manada.

Con Edward dejamos a Renesmee a solas con su marido, y nos retiramos para anunciar sobre el nuevo estado de salud de Black.


End file.
